At the present time, metal flat roof structures are popular for solar panel and/or roof section mounts as well as protection from the elements. The flat roof structures generally include horizontal beams or rafters attached to the upper ends of vertical columns having lower ends fixed in the ground or other mounting structures. Both the columns and beams are preferably fabricated from two sheet metal channels, each having inwardly directed flanges formed integral with the ends of the opposed legs. Typical examples of such structures are presented in a copending United States Patent Application entitled “Flat Roof Support Structure”, filed 3 May 2012, bearing Ser. No. 13/462,919, and incorporated herein by reference.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved manufacturing apparatus and methods for supporting columns and beams in roof structures and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved manufacturing apparatus and methods for columns and beams in roof structures that include less labor and cost.